nightofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nexus (Professional wrestling)
The Nexus is a heel stable in the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that is currently competing on its Raw brand. The Nexus originally consisted of the eight contestants of WWE NXT season 1, but saw Daniel Bryan leave the group when he was released from the WWE. The leader of the Nexus is the winner of season 1 Wade Barrett. The name The Nexus is a reference to their unity and bond as a stable. Formation (2010) The Nexus members were all contestants of the first season of WWE NXT. At the conclusion of the competition on June 1, 2010, Barrett was declared the winner, and was awarded a WWE contract and a championship match at a pay-per-view of his choosing. The seven losers of the competition were left without a job, though Barrett immediately began performing on the Raw brand. They formed as they said they were unhappy with the way they were treated during the NXT program. Attacks On the June 7 edition of a three-hour "Viewer's Choice" Raw, the group debuted during the main event between WWE Champion John Cena and CM Punk. Earlier in the show, Barrett claimed he was going to do something that had never been done before in the WWE in a backstage interview and was not seen again until the main event. Barrett led the group in a non scripted attack on Cena, Punk and other WWE personnel at ringside, as well as destroying everything at ringside, including the announce table and the ring's foundation itself. During the attack, Daniel Bryan strangled ring announcer Justin Roberts with Roberts' tie and also spat on John Cena's face. This led to WWE firing Bryan as they reportedly felt it was too violent for their TV-PG programming. His absence was explained by Barrett saying that Bryan felt remorse for his actions and as a result was kicked out of the group. On the June 14 edition of Raw, the Nexus explained their actions as retribution for the poor treatment they received from WWE management during their time on NXT. The attack was also to threaten WWE into giving them WWE contracts. Raw General Manager Bret Hart declined the demand and fired Barrett. After failing to once again take out John Cena, the Nexus attacked Hart backstage by forcing him into a limousine and crashing it into other vehicles. Hart was not seen on WWE programming for a while after. During the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view, the group interfered in the main event for the WWE Championship, attacking all the wrestlers involved. Sheamus used the interference to win the championship from John Cena. On the June 21 edition of Raw, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon removed Hart as general manager due to his condition, and appointed a new general manager, who chose to remain anonymous. The general manager immediately gave the Nexus WWE contracts and reinstated Barrett's championship match opportunity. However, the Nexus continued their hostile attacks, including one on McMahon. On the June 28 edition of Raw, the new GM stated that Nexus could not touch WWE Superstars and vice versa or else they would be suspended. Using a loophole that stated that the Nexus couldn't attack superstars, they first attacked a cameraman and then WWE legends Ricky Steamboat, Dean Malenko, Arn Anderson, Michael Hayes, Mike Rotunda and Jerry Lawler who were at the June 28, 2010 edition of Raw promoting a DVD for Steamboat. The loophole meant that the Superstars were not allowed to come out and help the legends or they would risk suspension. Steamboat was hospitalized afterward due to a burst capillary, though doctors determined that the Nexus attack did not cause his injuries. On the July 5 edition of Raw, it was announced by the anonymous GM that none of the Nexus could get a title shot until further notice and that the previous contact ban last week was lifted. After a seven on seven brawl was stopped by seven other Raw superstars attempting to prevent their own enemies from succeeding, the GM demanded that later in the night, Cena and Barrett were to make a truce. Cena refused and attempted to attack Barrett, which began a brawl between The Nexus and most of the Raw locker room. After Cena would not stop assaulting Darren Young, the GM announced that Cena would face the Nexus in a 7-on-1 handicap match next week, which caused Cena to throw Young into the corner ring post, toss the steel ring steps at the side of his head, and flip the announce table over Young similarly to how Sheffield did the same action to Cena two weeks prior. It was announced that the group will make an apperance on the July 13 episode of NXT. On the July 19 edition of Raw, The Nexus attacked Edge and Chris Jericho after a match between the two. Later in the show they were called out by John Cena for a meeting after the match between Barrett and Mark Henry. After a talk, Barrett attempted to "recruit" Cena to the group. Cena paused a moment, decined and left the ring. He then exclaimed to Nexus that he has been secretly recruiting Superstars to end their careers at SummerSlam. He then called out Edge, John Morrison, The Great Khali, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, and Bret Hart, coming back from his "inactivity" caused by the Nexus. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450° splash - Gabriel **Full nelson lifted and twisted into a flapjack - Young **''Over The Shoulder Boulder Holder'' (Backpack stunner) - Sheffield **''Sweetness'' (Jumping Russian legsweep) - Slater **''Kill Shot'' (Knockout punch) / Tarver's Lightning (Reverse thrown scoop powerslam) - Tarver **''The Verdict'' (Thrust spinebuster) - Otunga **''The Wasteland'' {Forward fireman's carry slam) - Barrett *'Entrance themes' **"Wild & Young" by American Bang (NXT) **"Get Thru This" by Art of Dying (NXT) **'"We Are One"' by 12 Stones (Raw) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **''NXT'' winner (season one) - Wade Barrett See also *WWE NXT Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables